A need exists for a lightweight, easy to install rolling shutter assembly with single wall shutter slats that is flexible and is quickly installed in the field in the event of strong winds, such as during a storm or hurricane.
Furthermore, there is a need for business owners especially retail store locations to protect their premises while still having the ability to present their merchandise or providing an insight view for authorities such as police or firefighters. The rolling shutter assembly meets this need with a quick deploying, lightweight system that is easy to deploy.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.